disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Sofia
'''Sofia the First is the main protagonist of the Disney television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess as well as the spin-off TV series. Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of her Kingdom and she suddenly becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess isn’t all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Background Sofia is a sweet, adorable and very beautiful young girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. Her father is absent for reasons unknown. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage. Being new to the entire princess legacy, Sofia attends the Royal Prep Academy where the fairies of Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, teach her about what being a princess is all about. Physical Appearance Sofia is a young girl with luscious brown hair in a wavy style. She has large blue eyes and fair skin. Sofia's prominent princess gown has a lilac color and comes with a crystal tiara. Around her neck, she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her the power of talking to animals, and much more that has yet to be revealed. Personality Despite her cuteness and beauty, Sofia is rather clumsy but has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree persona, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her outcast-esque behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess In the film that acted as the pilot for Sofia, the young girl's story was told beginning where she became a princess. The film also shows her first days in the palace, meeting famous Disney Princesses such as Cinderella. A notable event to occurred was Sofia's amulet, the Amulet of Avalor. The amulet contains powerful magic that allows Sofia to speak to animals and the power to bring fellow Disney Princesses to her aid. The amulet was also on the wish list for the villainous sorcerer Cedric, who secretly plotted to rule the kingdom using the magic of the amulet. Sofia the First (TV Series) She is the titlular character in this series. *Despite being a princess and being directly affiliated with Disney Princesses in her show, Sofia will not join the official line up, possibly because she is too young and is probably closer in age to characters like Melody and Alice, instead of Aurora and Jasmine. *She has two stepsiblings named Amber and James. *She screams like a banshee. *On a press tour, executive producer Jamie Mitchell said, "She is Latina" after one reporter asked about Sofia's mother's darker skin. This makes Sofia Disney's first Latina princess to appear in an animation project. But recent articles on Sofia's heritage says that she is "not" Latina, but of a mixed-heritage, with her mother hailing from the Kingdom of Galdiz (loosely based on Spain) and her father hailing from a kingdom based on Scandinavia. *She was unable to dance, but learned how to later in the special. *Similar to Cinderella, she has a rags-to-riches story, and has a stepsister who once is antagonistic, but became softer in the climax. Unlike with Cinderella, Sofia's stepsister is born a princess. *Similar to Jasmine and Rapunzel, Sofia resides along with the antagonist. *Similar to Snow White and Aurora, she has animal friends. *Her hardwork of learning to be a princess is similar to Tiana's hard work. *Her spunkiness and curiosity is similarly compared to Ariel. *Her decision to race in the flying horse-race that has always been done by princes and never by princesses is similar to Mulan when she joined the Imperial Army of China, where it is a crime for a woman to pretend to be a man. *She is similar to Blair from Mattel's Barbie Princess Charm School, both are named Sofia at birth, and both are princesses. Sofia's hairstyle is also similar to Blair's princess hairstyle. *Sofia is the first princess official and non official to have a stepfather rather than the typical stepmother. Plus her stepparent isn't wicked. CC-BY-SA]. Songs Solos * I'm Not That Girl * No Good Deed * Good for You * Broadway, Here I Come! * Original * The Love I Meant to Say (reprise 1) * Pretender * Good for You (reprise) * Broadway, Here I Come! (reprise) * Still Hurting * See I'm Smiling * A Part of That * A Summer in Enchancia * Climbing Uphill * I Can Do Better Than That Solos (In a Duet) * The Wizard and I (Aunt Tilly) * Something Bad (Cedric the Sorcerer) * Wonderful (King Roland) * As Long as You're Mine (Prince Hugo) * For Good (Princess Vivian) * Rewrite This Story (Prince Hugo) * Don't Let Me Know (Prince Hugo) * I'm Not Sorry (Princess Ivy) * Heart Shaped Wreckage (Prince Hugo) * The Next Ten Minutes (Prince Hugo) * A Miracle Would Happen / When You Come Home to Me (Prince Hugo) * Goodbye Until Tomorrow / I Could Never Rescue You (Prince Hugo) Solos (In a Group Number) * What is This Feeling? (Princess Vivian and Ensemble) * Dancing Through Life (Prince Hugo, Princess Vivian, Prince Desmond, Princess Amber and Ensemble) * One Short Day (Princess Vivian and Ensemble) * Defying Gravity (Princess Vivian and Company) * The Wicked Witch of the East (Deleted Song) (Princess Amber and Prince Desmond) * Finale (Princess Vivian and Company) * The Goodbye Song (Prince Hugo, Princess Ivy and Ensemble) Trivia Specials * Sofia the First: Wicked * Sofia the First: Hit List * Sofia the First: The Last Five Years Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Sofia the First Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:European characters Category:French characters